Harry's Sixth Year
by Moonquake
Summary: A new home...new friends...new enemies...new threats. Harry's sixth year at Hogwarts had been something he was looking forward to, but not even Trelawney in a trance could have predicted this.
1. The Plan

I started this when I was bored in summer school last summer. Yeah, summer school. I'm not stupid or anything, I was just lazy last year. lol. I had started another Harry Potter fanfic a long time ago, but it wasn't really going anywhere (well, actually, half of it (literally) was going somewhere, but oh well), so I just started a new one instead. What do you think?  
  
.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.  
  
"Uncle Vernon, I..." Harry began. He was cut off by Vernon's booming voice.  
  
"Quiet!"  
  
"But, maybe I could..." Once again, he was interrupted.  
  
"Shut-up!"  
  
The car ride home from Hogwarts so far had been less than enjoyable. Returning to the Dursleys' house each summer always made Harry's gut wrench, but this summer, he had an idea, a brilliant idea, that he knew the Dursleys would like. But how could he tell them about it if he could never get a word in? Harry took another deep breath and tried again.  
  
"I have an idea that you'll like!" Harry yelled quickly, hoping that the last part would catch someone's attention. Unfortunately, Uncle Vernon had only heard the first few words, because the rest was drowned out by screeching tires.  
  
Uncle Vernon swung the car to the side of the road and stopped do abruptly, that Harry lurched forward in his seat, despite his seatbelt, and collided with the back of Uncle Vernon's seat, sending his glasses flying to the car floor. As Harry searched blindly for his glasses, he heard Uncle Vernon's voice ringing through his ears.  
  
"Listen here, Potter! You are not to speak a word in this car! Do you understand me?!"  
  
Harry's finger's met with something on the car floor that was hard and slightly warm from the heat of his face. As Harry slipped his glasses back over his eyes, Uncle Vernon finally came into view. He had turned around in his seat, staring at Harry murderously. His large face, hiding his neck completely, had turned a deep shade of magenta. Harry opened his mouth to once more try to tell Uncle Vernon about his wonderful plan, but closed it again, thinking better of it. Instead, he merely nodded silently, forcing himself not to blink as he stared Uncle Vernon down. Harry was only slightly aware of Aunt Petunia and Dudley, who was at least four times as wide as Harry. Aunt Petunia was looking angry, staring out the window. She was apparently willing hersekf not to interfere. Dudley, who took up the two seats beside Harry, was sniggering softly. Harry knew that he needed to get his word out, but how could he do it without them knowing that it was him who was speaking before he finished?  
  
Uncle Vernon spared one last glare at Harry before swerving back onto the road, quite unexpectedly, earning a few honks from the cars behind them.  
  
It was an hour or two after Harry got locked back up in his room that he got his second idea. He would write a letter, yes, that's it, a letter, describing his idea. this would be an ideal way for Harry to explain his plan because Uncle Vernon wouldn't be able to interrupt a letter and better yetm he wouldn't know who it was from until after he had read the entire thing.  
  
Harry instantly reached for his quill and parchment, but remembered the Dursley's first experience with an owl. As Hedwig hooted disappointedly as Harry was putting his parchment away, something jolted inside of him. Staring down at the quill he was about to put away, memories of previous letter that he had written crossed his mind. Most of them had been addressed to Sirius. Just the thought of Sirius's name shattered something inside of him. Harry had a sudden impulse to write a letter, a novel-length letter, to Sirius. Although, Harry knew it would be pointless because it wouldn't reach his beloved godfather, Sirius Black, and never would.  
  
Five minutes passed as Harry continued to stare at the quill, lost in thought. There was no way that Sirius could be gone, there was just no way. He couldn't be...dead.  
  
Harry gritted his teeth and threw his quill back onto his small desk, knocking over the open bottle of ink, splattering big, black, blotches of ink and glass all over his bedroom floor. Harry could tell that the sound of shattering glass had roused the rest of the family downstairs.  
  
A minute later, Aunt Petunia thundered through the door. "What are you doi--" Aunt Petunia stopped mid-sentance and looked at Harry who was still holding the quill in his hands. "Who are you writing to? It's better to be that blasted god-father of yours again!" she shouted.  
  
Harry had been hearing Sirius's name repeated in his head ever since Sirius's death, but hearing the mention of him aloud, and coming from Aunt Petinia of all people, made his heart sink. Harry lowered his eyes to the floor.  
  
"No," he sighed. "I wasn't writing to Sirius."  
  
Aunt Petunia narrowed her eyes. "Why not?" She must have expected that to be the first thing Harry would do once he got home.  
  
"He's..." Harry paused, wondering whether to tell her the truth or not. "He's on vacation."  
  
"And your stupid pigeon can't reach him there?" she asked. Normally, Harry would have commented on Aunt Petunia's calling Hedwig a 'stupid pidgeon', but he barely even noticed she'd said it. His mind was occupied by Sirius and nothing could penetrate those thoughts. Not even his aunt.  
  
"No, Hedwig, my owl, can't reach him...there."  
  
There was a look in Petunia's eyes that Harry had never seen before. It was something like...worry?  
  
"Why not? Where is he?" Why is Aunt Petunia so concerned, Harry thought to himself. The subject of Sirius was beginning to work on his nerves, but if Aunt Petunia was willing to listen to him about his god-father, then maybe she'd listen to him about his wonderful idea, too.  
  
"Aunt Petunia..." Harry started hesitently. He waited a few seconds to see if she was going to interrupt. When she didn't, he continued. "What if you could get rid of me for most or even the rest of the summer?"  
  
"What are you talking about?" she asked. Petunia obviously had no idea where this was going. His next question had been nagging at him ever since he left Plaform 9 3/4. He doubted that he'd get the answer he wanted, but he could try it anyway. Since he knew a lot more about her, she can't be as boring as she had always been.  
  
"What if I stayed with Mrs. Figg for a while?" Harry asked, hesitantly. Ever since he found out she was a witch, he had been wondering if he could just stay with her. And Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon would still think that Harry was trapped there with a bunch of cats, miserable. It was the perfect plan to get away from the Dursleys, but would it work?  
  
"NO!" she bellowed. She was clearly panicked. But, if she hated Harry so much, then why wouldn't she want to get rid of him?  
  
"Why not?" Harry asked.  
  
"You cannot! You are staying here!" she yelled back at him.  
  
"But--"  
  
"End of story! Now, get to bed!"  
  
"But, it's not even that dark..." Harry said.  
  
"I don't care! You are not to go anywhere but this room, do you hear me?" Aunt Petunia yelled.  
  
"Yes, Aunt Petunia," said Harry, lowering his eyes to the floor. He said her name with resentment which clearly was apparent in his tone, but she either hadn't noticed, or hadn't cared. Harry figured it was the former because Aunt Petunia rarely let Harry get away with anything whether is was giving her an attitude or cursing Dudley.  
  
"Good."  
  
A long silence followed. Aunt Petunia stood staring at Harry for a few moments more, then turned and left, slamming the door behind her. Harry slumped and layed back on his bed, glaring at the ceiling. Why was this even happening? Why does he have to be stuck here while everyone else he knows is undoubtedly out having the time of their lives? Oh, yeah, Harry thought sourly, because if it isn't "home" to me anymore, Voldemort'll find me. He turned on his side, thinking of that fact, comparing it to yet another summer at the Dursley's. It would, he thought, probably be better than this. He closed his eyes and was swept away in a blissful, dreamless sleep. 


	2. Obliviate!

You wanted me to update...so, I did. Here's the second chapter of my fanfic.  
  
.~*~.~*~.~*~.  
  
Harry squinted as the bright sunlight slanted acriss his face over his eyes at 9:00 AM.  
  
What's going on, Harry thought curiously to himself. Harry's resting time usually didn't last past 6:00 AM having woken up to either the sound of Dudley's abnormally large feet pounding outside of his doorway or Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon barking orders at him.  
  
Harry groggily rose out of bed and slumped over to the window, peering out of it. Something was wrong...something was missing. It was the Dursley's car; it was gone. But, something else was missing. There seemed to be a giant hole in his room, he thought to himself as he stretched out an arm to lean on the small table beside him. Something...something...was drastically different, but how? Everything was in the same order...the same position...that same, exact, place. His books were casually thrown aside from a night of homework, his robe was hanging over the doorknob of his closet, Hedwig's owl treats were lying across the top of his desk...wait..Hedwig!  
  
Harry realized with a shock just what was wrong. He was leaning on this table...Hedwig's table...the table that normally had no room whatsoever for him to lean on since the space was always occupied with Hegwigs cage. And she was gone. Cage and all!  
  
He jumped and began throwing things around the room, searching for Hedwig or her cage, knowing he wouldn't find either. If either of them were there, it wouldn't be that hard to spot. With a heavy sigh, Harry sprinted towards the bedroom door, only to find it, naturally, locked.  
  
"Open, open, open," Harry mumbled to himself as he desperately tried to twist the doorknob. His voice rose as he became more frustrated. "Open...come on, OPEN!" Harry stumbled forward as the door flung itself ajar. He flew down the stairs and rushed out the front door. As soon as the warm summer breeze hit his face, he slowed to a stop and haulted. He knew what he was trying to do, but he didn't know how to do it. He was alone and Hedwig was gone, which made it impossible to contact anyone. The Dursleys had taken her...he just knew it. Hedwig must have been squaking and Uncle Vernon finally lost it. But, where could he possibly have taken her? He didn't want to think of the possibilities. There was only one thing he could think of to do; go to Mrs. Figg. She probably wouldn't have any clue how to help, but at least talking to someone else magical would release his tension.  
  
He shook his head once, then started for her house up the road until something grabbed his arm and jerked him backwards. Harry gasped and spun around, coming face to face with his obese cousin, Dudley. Harry wrenched his arm out of Dudley's grip.  
  
"Going somewhere, Potter?" asked an icy voice, accusingly. At first, Harry thought it was another voice coming from Dudley's mouth, but no. It was coming from around the corner of the house. No, it couldn't be. Harry would be able to identify that drawl anywhere. But, he wouldn't be here...he couldn't be here!  
  
The screetch of an owl resounded in his ears as a white-blonde head protruded from the corner. While Harry was distracted, Dudley spun him around, just before he caught a glimse of the blonde-haired person's face. Dudley seized Harry's arms and locked them behind his back with his own. "Let go of me!" Harry shouted as Dudley tightened his grasp.  
  
The blonde-haired boy loomed up in front of Harry, the pointed features of his face clearly visible. He was carrying a large metal cage with a snow-white owl in it. "I'd like to introduce you to my new friend," came the familiar voice from behind Harry's ear.  
  
Harry narrowed his eyes. "What are you doing here, Malfoy?" he demanded sharply.  
  
Draco Malfoy laughed ruthlessly and chucked Hedwig's cage at Harry's feet. "Looking for this?" Hedwig let out a particularly loud cry as the bottom of the cage impacted the ground.  
  
Harry struggled in Dudley's clutch. If his arms hadn't been stuck behind his back, he would have socked both Dudley and Malfoy. Harry wondered just how weak Malfoy would be without his magic. As long as they were out of school, no underage wizard was allowed to use any magic. He also wondered how much trouble he'd get in for making his door unlock itself, although that wasn't entirely his fault.  
  
"School starts soon, huh?" Malfoy said lightly. "It's a pity you won't be attending this year. I'm sure the rest of the students will...miss you." Malfoy pretended to cough while he spoke the last two words. "You see, Potter, I've made a new friend over the summer. A friend that would be quite glad to see you."  
  
Harry could feel Dudley's grip slightly loosen as Harry stopped struggling. "His name is..." Malfoy continued. "Well, you already know his name, don't you? I shouldn't speak it aloud." His voice dropped to a whisper so low that is was barely audible. "Someone might hear." The laughter that Harry heard next rang through his ears. He felt a searing pain instantly run through the lighting bolt-shaped scar on his forehead and forced himself not to wince with the pain it caused. He wouldn't let himself show any kind of weakness in front of Malfoy.  
  
As the anguish in his head reduced, he began to devise a plan...it wasn't a very good plan, but a plan nonetheless.  
  
Harry began to scream, feigning to suffer an intolerable, burning pain in his scar. He let his knees give out. So far, so good. Dudley had released him. Malfoy, on the other other hand, kicked him and crouched down next to Harry. "Aw, what's the matter? Do you have a boo boo on your forehead?" Once again, he cackled, but this time, Dudley joined in. He reminded Harry of the two enormous goons Malfoy usually had hanging around him, Crabbe and Goyle. Looks like Dudley's found a new summer job.  
  
Harry willed his eyes to tear, but he could still see as he squinted to see around him. He could see faces peering out behind the curtains of their windows. Everything was going to plan; he was attracting what seemed to be everyone's attention. Not that anyone cared, of course.  
  
A huge CRACK drew everyone's attention away from Harry, but the screaming never ceased. Tonks came running towards the trio from inside Harry's house. "GET AWAY FROM HIM!" She had to practically scream to be heard above Harry's wails. Harry hated having to call for rescue, but he didn't know what would happen if he got into a fight with Malfoy here in the middle of Privet Drive. And with his "friend". Harry knew exactly who he had been talking about and it was no surprise to him. He suspected Malfoy to be somehow connected with Voldemort ever since their first year at Hogwarts.  
  
Malfoy's head snapped up at the shouting of Tonks. Harry abruptly stopped screaming to see the look of astonishment on his face. The expression he wore next made Harry glow. When Malfoy realized Harry had been faking it, even the look in his eyes was priceless. Malfoy jumped up and backed away slightly. Harry also rose and turned around. He had never before seen Tonks like this. She didn't seem like the normally fun-loving woman she was; she looked dangerous. She had her wand pointed out straight in front of her as she stepped towards Malfoy. Her eyes seemed to be on fire.  
  
"Is there a problem here?" She asked, her voice shaking slightly with anger.  
  
Malfoy opened his mouth to reply, but couldn't seem to make the sound come out. Instead, he shook his head rapidly and took another step away.  
  
"Right. And you'll be leaving now, won't you?" It wasn't an inquirey, it was a command. This time, Malfoy nodded his head fiercely and strode away down the street. Dudley was hyperventalating.  
  
"G-g-get that th-thing away!" He squeaked to Tonks. He didn't sound as confident as he would have if he was talking to Harry. Tonks could hear the pleading tone in his voice. Tonks paused for a moment, staring Dudley square in the eye, then pointed the wand at the center of his head. "W-what are you d-d-doing?!" Dudley shouted.  
  
"Obliviate!" Tonks stuffed her wand into her back pocket and pulled the back of her shirt down over it.  
  
Dudley stood, perplexed. His expression was completely blank for a few moments, then blinked twice and looked at Harry, then to Tonks, back to Harry, and back to Tonks. "Who are you?" he said bravely. Of course, he had no idea who she was or what had gone on the past few minutes; his short-term memory had been erased.  
  
Tonks pulled her arm out in front of her, producing a black leather jacket, which obviously hadn't been there a moment ago. "I saw you drop this on your way home from the park. Thought you might want it back," she answered cheerfully. "See ya, mate!" She swiftly turn and left the scene. Dudley gave her a disgusted look as soon as her back was turned, shot a hateful glance at Harry, then stepped inside the house, closing the door and locking Harry out.  
  
Harry was left standing in the middle of the front yard, alone. He sighed and looked around. Only a few faces were still looking out their windows. She immediately disappeared as soon as Harry made eye contact with them. "Thanks, Tonks!" he yelled out. He knew Tonks wasn't gone and he knew Malfoy wasn't either. But, Harry had the feeling Tonks will have found Malfoy before he did.  
  
He picked up Hedwig's cage and lugged it to the back of the house where there would be less staring. He pulled out the contents of his pockets and dumped it on the perfect green grass of the Dursley's lawn. As he fingered around the pack of gum, seventy-five cents, a few bronze knuts, a left-over dungbomb and, of course, pocket lint, he found what he was looking for: a pen and a small scrap of ripped paper. On it, he scribbled five words, rolled it up into a neat little tube and tied it to Hedwig's leg with the stem of one of the larger flowers growing behind him. "Take this note to whoever you think will care the most."  
  
Harry leaned back and watched as Hedwig took flight and disappeared from sight.  
  
.~*~.~*~.~*~.  
  
Please r/r. :) I'm working on the third chapter now...but, in the meanwhile, check out my other stuff while you're here. You might find My Half Awake Half Asleep Not That Great Spoof interesting if you like Harry Potter. ;) 


	3. Dilemmas

::raises an eyebrow at "Pussycat":: Threatening me, Pussy? Going to "search for me" if I continue, are you? ::laughs:: I'd like to see you try. ::glares threateningly::  
  
And as for the rest of you...::still glaring:: ::stops glaring and smiles:: Thanks for the comments, I love you all. ::hugs all of you:: LoL. Go play in traffic, pussycat.  
  
.~*~.~*~.~*~.  
  
Tonks followed the exact path that Malfoy had fled. She was grateful that Dumbledore had assigned her to watch over Harry over the summer. Finally she's going to have some fun. She couldn't believe how dull it had been over the summer, watching the Dursley family. All muggles couldn't -possibly- be that tedious.  
  
Tonks proceeded a few more paces and caught something out of the corner of her eye. She froze instantly as she realized what she thought she had seen. She spun on her heel to catch a full view of it, but it was already gone. She could have sworn she'd seen a huge black dog slinking in the shadows in between houses 11 and 12. Resisting the urge to investigate, she kept on, looking for the blonde-haired boy who had threatened Harry.  
  
She kept a straight and determined face as she walked quickly, even as she felt the sting of tears screaming at her to let them out. Memories flooded her mind as she thought of her cousin, Sirius, whose animagi form had also been that of a large black dog. That veil, she thought. That stupid veil. And Bellatrix....  
  
A sob escaped her throat when she once again caught something in the corner of her eye. This time, she wasted no time in witnessing it. She whirled around and instead of encountering the dog, she instead saw a boy standing there. As soon as he noticed he was spotted, he ran. Tonks ran after him, her heart pounding. She wasn't going to let Malfoy get away, especially after what he had said to Harry. Malfoy knew something. And he was going to spill his guts...or else.  
  
The shadows of the houses flashed by as Tonks chased Malfoy across one backyard of a house to the next, to the next. Eventually, she was directly behind him, trailing him. She groped for her wand sticking out of her back pocket and aimed it at Malfoy's dodging back. "Impedimenta!" It was a direct hit. Malfoy abruptly haulted, frozen in his tracks. Tonks slowed her pace and took her time to catch her breath, knowing that he wouldn't be going anywhere. She waltzed up in front of him. She could see the pained look on his face, but she couldn't determine whether it was real pain that he was feeling or if it was only his ego that was hurting.  
  
Tonks grabbed him by the arm firmly, then lifted the charm. "Well, well, well. Who do we have here, Mr. Malfoy?" she asked kindly. Malfoy could hear the accusation in her voice.  
  
"Let go of me." He jerked his arm back, but it was no good. Tonks's grip was too tight.  
  
"So, how did you get here?" she asked with the same polite tone. "Your father bring you, maybe? I think I want a chat with him. Would you care to lead the way?"  
  
Malfoy simply glowered at her, but didn't move a muscle.  
  
Tonks frowned, looking disappointed. "Aw, I see. We want to do this the hard way, don't we?" She flipped her wand in the air with one hand and caught it again. She laughed slightly at the sight of the fear in Malfoy's eyes. "Then, would you lead the way?" Tonks repeated.  
  
Malfoy wrenched his arm away from her and began walking slowly forward. "Follow me." He spoke each word as if he was spitting poison from his mouth. Tonks could hear him mutter something under his breath...something about his father. She merely grinned and followed him.  
  
.~*~.~*~.~*~.  
  
"'Get me out of here,'" Remus Lupin read aloud, stroking Hedwig's feathers. He folded up the paper and shoved it in his pocket. "I wish I could, Harry," he mumbled to himself. He truley meant it, too. But, it wasn't worth risking anyone's life to do it. Lupin walked over to a corner of his confined, dingy apartment room and brushed aside some books, revealing a few rolls of extra parchment left over from the last schoolyear. He stood straight and glanced around the room. "Ah, there it is." He walked over to his small desk and bent over the side of it; his quill must have fallen to the floor. He picked it up and, seated on his bed, he began writing.  
  
.~*~.~*~.~*~.  
  
The sun was already beginning to set by the time Hedwig returned. Harry was still lounging outside in the backyard, virtually invisible to all around him. He savored the isolation. It was his own choice to remain out here instead of going inside, even though he knew he'd probably be locked out for the rest of the night, knowing the Dursleys. Instead of revealing himself to Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon when they got home, he concealed himself within the shadows of the large bushes growing alongside the house. And there he lurked.  
  
Hedwig swooped down and perched on Harry's shoulder. He was surprised when he was the large roll of parchment tied around Hedwig's leg with a brown piece of yarn. The owl stuck her leg out in Harry's face, insistant that he untie it rapidly. When he finally got it undone, he unrolled the parchment and began to read.  
  
"Harry...I know what kind of distress you're in, but you know very well why you're here. And you know you can't leave until we know it's safe, which probably isn't going to be for quite some time. I'm truely sorry, but I, nor can anyone else, get you out of there. You've coped for sixteen years, you'll make it through the summer. But, don't go doing anything rash. Just stay where you are...the summer's just about ended. No doubt you already know that you've been under a watchful eye lately by some of the members of the Order. It isn't that we don't think that you're competent enough to take care of yourself, Harry, because you've proven to everyone time and time again that you are, but you need to understand that it's not safe anymore, no matter how powerful you are. There's strength in numbers...and also in you, your family, your home, even if you don't see it or understand it now. I must be off...take care.  
  
-Professor Lupin"  
  
Harry sat transfixed at the letter. He re-read it, then re-read it again. He wished that he could speak to Professor Lupin face to face so he would be able to ask questions. But, he had said those four words...those four words that he utterly loathed: "stay where you are". Why was everyone treating him like he was a child who needed to be locked up and secluded from the world so he wouldn't get a boo boo? Why would no one help him? Of course no one knows "what kind of distress" he was in...no one had ever had to leave sixteen tormented years with a family of reclusive muggles who practically had heart attacks if you muttered the "m" word...which was, of course, "magic". What kind of life was that for a wizard? He hated being left in the dark and this summer, he wouldn't take it. He needed to find someone...anyone...who would be willing to help him. Someone who wouldn't mind getting a few bumps and scrapes...someone not under-age.  
  
Harry mentally scanned through lists of people he knew. First and foremost, he cancelled out the Dursleys...even though Aunt Petunia has been acting a bit strange. Dudley had obviously gotten worse. He then thought of Dudley and his new friend: Malfoy. And Malfoy and his new friend: Voldemort. It seemed simply impossible. How had Malfoy met Dudley and how did Dudley agree with him to do this? Surely Diddy's fear for big bad magic people would have overcome his desire to harm Harry. Apparently not.  
  
As he continued trying to think up the perfect solution to his quandary, something else caught this attention. He heard whispers and they were coming from the window above him. Aunt Petunia was speaking softly, yet frantically. Harry strained to eavesdrop on the conversation.  
  
"He's gone, Vernon. He's gone!"  
  
"Who's gone?"  
  
"What do you mean, 'who's gone', Harry's gone."  
  
Harry was taken aback. She was worried...about him!  
  
There was a silence before Uncle Vernon spoke again. "So?"  
  
Aunt Petunia sighed. Harry could hear the sound of a cushion slightly deflating. she must have sat down. "Vernon...we need to talk. I know you don't want to talk about this, but we have to. We're in danger."  
  
Harry slowly peered over the windowsill to watch his aunt and uncle. Uncle Vernon was standing up in the middle of the room, looking fearful and Aunt Petunia was indeed seated, looking just the same. "We're in danger? Why? By who? What's going on, Petunia?" he asked all at once.  
  
"He...He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named has returned." She closed her eyes. "Voldemort." Vernon's expression was replaced with confusion and Petunia continued. "There's so much out there, Vernon...so much that we can't just ignore. Because it'll find us...Harry's luring everything here. If he weren't also repelling them, we'd have been rid of him ages ago."  
  
Harry glared just as Petunia snapped her head in the direction of the window. Harry ducked to suddenly that he head his neck crack slightly. He grimmaced, but waited in the same position anyway, barely daring to breathe. He had no idea what would happen if they found out that he was listening to this. When he heard Aunt Petunia sigh, he slowly poked his head back up.  
  
"Vernon...Harry's presence is what's keeping this house safe. We need him back."  
  
"But...but, why?"  
  
There was another silence, as if Petunia was gathering the courage to let out what she had to tell her husband. "I've been reading up on 'their' news." Just as she expected, Vernon looked appalled, but she quickly continued. "I had to...we can't just walk away from these things anymore...we need to deal with them. We're Harry's guardians...which means that we may be standing in the way of Voldemort's target."  
  
"But, who is this Voldymorty guy?"  
  
"He's the most powerful wizard known. But, this home is protected as long as that's what Harry still considers it. We need him back, Vernon. Now."  
  
Harry was amazed that she knew of all of this...and cared. He couldn't believe that his muggle aunt was going to get involved with this and even go out of her way to protect him...even if it was to her own benefit. If just his going missing had struck this much fear into the heart of his aunt, he wondered what she'd think if he stayed out all night.  
  
The front door slammed open and Harry heard the rustling of feet across the front lawn. He smiled slightly and backed even further into the shadows, watching the frenzied expressions of his aunt and uncle. 


End file.
